


Smak wolności

by Satanachia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dla gospodzianego I Potwornego Dwutygodnia.<br/>Nie wiem, nie rozumiem, nie chcę zrozumieć. Ogólnie John wędrował mi po głowie przez całe popołudnie które spędziłam przy garach, so.<br/>Musiał wyjść. Musiał. Obiad mi nie wyszedł, więc coś musi, nie? xD<br/>+15 dla kilku słówek. Lub jednego? No, coś koło tego.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smak wolności

**Author's Note:**

> Dla gospodzianego I Potwornego Dwutygodnia.  
> Nie wiem, nie rozumiem, nie chcę zrozumieć. Ogólnie John wędrował mi po głowie przez całe popołudnie które spędziłam przy garach, so.  
> Musiał wyjść. Musiał. Obiad mi nie wyszedł, więc coś musi, nie? xD  
> +15 dla kilku słówek. Lub jednego? No, coś koło tego.

Jego skóra swędzi - to nic nowego. Od dnia ugryzienia swędzi niemal nieustannie, zbyt wrażliwa, zbyt ciasna i John często budzi się z głębokimi śladami po paznokciach na ramionach, piersi, czasem nawet twarzy, jakby To Coś w środku próbowało wydrapać sobie drogę na zewnątrz.

_Poczekaj tylko, skurwysynu._

John nie jest głupi, dobrze wie co go czeka jeśli wypuści Bestię. Jego rodzina była mało subtelna zmieniając kryjówki posrebrzanej broni czy zamieniając nieszkodliwą bazylię na tojad, który kwitł teraz na kuchennym parapecie. To Coś mruczy w zadowoleniu, że ma taką zaradną rodzinę, _niebezpieczną watahę_ , która w razie potrzeby będzie bronić się nawet przed nim. 

Nigdy w życiu nie był tak dumny jak w dniu, w którym Suzan, jego najmłodsza, cisnęła w niego srebrnym senpon, gdy wszedł zbyt cicho do salonu. Nawet Bestia w jego piersi rozwinęła swoją jaźń i zerkając ich oczami na ustawioną jak do ataku jedenastolatkę zawarczała dumnie, że jego dziecko _ich szczenię_ , jest tak odważne.

„Dobra robota, dzieciaku” rzucił pocierając rankę na policzku. Suze, już opanowana, uśmiechnęła się promiennie, tak jak dawniej, i wróciła do odrabiania algebry; jego żona Margaret, zerknęła kontrolnie znad blatu do salonu czy wszystko w porządku i najwyraźniej zadowolona z oględzin wycofała się ponownie do części kuchennej, by skończyć obiad. John nawet z tej odległości czuł mdły zapach surowego czerwonego mięsa, które od niedawna codziennie gościło na ich stole.

John wolał ryby, jednak To Coś kręciło na nie nosem i sprawiało, że uwielbiany dawniej halibut stawał mu kością w gardle a jeden kęs tuńczykowego ceviche wywoływał mdłości, co skończyło się zmianą diety na tę bardziej krwistą. Z nieznanych mu przyczyn dzieciaki wydawały się całkiem zadowolone z takiego przebiegu sprawy. Najwyraźniej wieloletnie orybienie zaczęło im wychodzić bokiem. John jakoś nie potrafił ich winić, zbyt dobrze pamiętał jak jego własny ojciec wpychał w niego złowione własnoręcznie mulaki, których nawet teraz szczerze nienawidził. To jedyne ryby, do których nie potrafił się przekonać, bo nieważne jak przyrządzone zawsze trąciły mu szlamem i złymi wspomnieniami. 

"Co jemy?" 

"Strogonowa."

Strogonow. To Coś zamruczało w zadowoleniu.

*

Im bliżej grudnia tym To Coś staje się bardziej niespokojne a Johnowi coraz trudniej powstrzymywać rosnące impulsy, które przemykają drażniąco pod jego zbyt ciasną skórą rozciągając mięśnie, krusząc kości i John pragnie wybiec do lasu za domem, wyciągnąć się i po prostu _puścić_ , by to nieprzyjemne uczucie w końcu minęło.

"Błękitny Księżyc" mówi cicho Margaret, nie patrząc na niego a przez okno, na ścianę lasu, za którą powoli znika zachodzące słońce. "Wiem" odpowiada John, wdzięczny za nieobecność dziewczynek na kolacji, które mają wrócić dopiero jutro rano. Meg zapobiegliwie wysłała je do swojej matki, by stara wiedźma trzymała nad nimi pieczę. "Wiem". 

To Coś niemal drży z niecierpliwości. John wraca do kolacji. 

Nie pozwoli Temu zniszczyć ostatniego wieczoru, który ma z żoną. 

 

Kończą jeść niedługo przed zapadnięciem zmroku. John w ciszy pomaga Meg posprzątać w kuchni i zaryglować od wewnątrz dom. Zostawiają odsłonięte tylko jedno okno parterowe, przez które John wyskakuje zręcznie, przyjmuje podanego Desert Eagle i żegna się z żoną. Przez chwilę Meg stoi w oknie, wychylając się nieco przez futrynę, jakby próbowała chwycic Johna i ponownie wciągnąć go do domu. John pozwala Temu wychylić się tylko odrobinę i zerknąć na świat ich oczami; Meg cofa się gwałtownie i zatrzaskuje dwie pary okiennic wzmocnionych od wewnątrz żelazem i runami obronnymi. Coś w Johnie łamie się odrobinę, kiedy słucha jak żona uszczelnia okno; chociaż wie, że to konieczne każdy szczęk metalu i syk aktywowanego zaklęcia czuje niczym policzek. 

To Coś kręci się nerwowo na dnie jego umysłu, nie mogąc dociec co właściwie się dzieje i dlaczego muszą iść do lasu sami, skoro o kilka kroków od nich czeka ich partnerka a młode z łatwością zdołają dotrzeć do nich jeszcze przed wschodem księżyca.

"Oh, zamknij się" warczy na niego John zapinając kaburę z DE i zagłębiając się w lesie. "To wszystko twoja wina".

To Coś milczy, zagubione w doznaniach, których tak długo mu odmawiano. 

Do czasu przybycia na upatrzoną wcześniej polankę To Coś nie wychyla się nawet na chwilę, pozwalając Johnowi kierować ich krokami, dopóki nie wdrapią się na niewielką skałkę i usiądą na jej szczycie. Dopiero wtedy się budzi i przez chwilę oddech Johna gubi rytm, bo las pachnie jak _dom_ , bardziej niż budynek, który zostawili za sobą a niesłyszalny do tej pory stukot drobnych raciczek sprawia, że John odwraca się gwałtownie, łowiąc coraz wrażliwszym nosem piżmową woń młodej sarny, których pełno w tutejszych lasach. 

To Coś rozszerza się w jego umyśle coraz bardziej rozwijając tępe ludzkie zmysły; pazury orają gwałtownie jego skórę, bo To chce wyjść _wyjśćwyjśćwyjść_ , pochwycić trop, rzucić się w pogoń i _chwycićgryźćszarpaćpożreć_. John urywa dochodzący z jego piersi warkot i wraca na swoje miejsce, z którego To ich podniosło. 

Wiszący nad nimi księżyc podnosi ich głowę i wydłuża kości; John odpina kaburę i odbezpiecza broń. To warczy nisko i wygina im kręgosłup, szykując się do przełączenia. 

John otwiera zamknięte przez To Coś oczy i patrzy prosto w oślepiająco jasny księżyc. Ostatnim łaskawym gestem wypuszcza Wilka z klatki. Bestia ryczy zwycięsko i zrywa resztki wiążących ją łańcuchów, gwałtownie przejmując nad nimi kontrolę.

Wciąż wolną ręką John wkłada chłodną lufę do ust smakując na niej gorycz tojadu.

Smakując wolność.


End file.
